1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a semiconductor memory apparatus and in particular a semiconductor memory apparatus arranged with a plurality of semiconductor memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of small scale and large capacity is progressing in memory cards with, for example, an internally mounted NAND type flash memory. For example, the card size of an SD™ memory card has three size types, usual SD™ card size, mini SD™ card size and micro SD™ card size, and large capacity is progressing even in the Micro™ SD card. In order to realize a small scale memory card, semiconductor device such as memory device and controller device are mounted in the memory card by stacking on a wiring substrate. An electrode pad of a semiconductor device is electrically connected to connection pads of the wiring substrate using wire bonding. Furthermore, in order to achieve a memory card with large capacity the memory devices themselves are stacked in multi-layers on a wiring substrate.
For example, in the memory card described in Japan Laid Open Patent 20007-128953 a plurality of memory devices arranged with a plurality of electrode pads which are formed almost in a line along one side of the memory card, are stacked on a wiring substrate and the plurality of electrode pads and connection pads of the wiring substrate are connected via bonding wire. A controller device is stacked on the stacked memory device and electrode pads of the controller device are connected with the connection pads of the wiring substrate via wire bonding. The controller device is elongated in shape and is smaller in size than the memory device and arranged so that the long side of the controller device is parallel to a direction of applied ultrasound during bonding.